


Lovely Night

by Romadrox8975



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: F/M, First Time, Lovely shy, Ruri just want cute sex, Sexual Tension, Who is top, smug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:35:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25496953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romadrox8975/pseuds/Romadrox8975
Summary: Yuto and Ruri are shy in their first time
Relationships: Kurosaki Ruri & Yuto, Kurosaki Ruri/Yuto
Kudos: 7
Collections: Lost pendulum lemons.





	Lovely Night

Since the war ended three years ago, everything seemed to prosper for the better. There was no conflict that Ruri had to deal with. Occasionally, she had to bear her brother who was always behind her. But since Ruri and Yuto live together, Shun had stopped watching her activities for so long.

But problems always exist and always will. She only wished that hers weren't so simple and silly. Her problem was that every time she got to see Yuto naked, she couldn't even look at him without running out of embarrassment or freezing up.

If they are both lucky tonight, both of you will overcome your fears. That will make a big change in your relationship.

"Ugh, why is this so difficult?" Ruri was alone with her thoughts, taking a cold shower before starting. "It's an easy thing, nothing complicated. You've done more difficult things before! Why would this be difficult?" She spoke to herself, encouraging herself to face the difficult decision.

When she got out of the bathtub, the first thing she did was to put herself in front of the mirror, she kept on hyping herself up. "You can do it, you can, you can do it!" Occasionally, she would hit her cheeks when her thoughts were clouded by negativity. "What if he doesn't like me? No, no, he's not a superficial type of guy."

She did not want to disappoint Yuto. What she wanted most was to give him the perfect night and be with him.

In the room, Yuto had a similar crisis that her girlfriend was having. His nerves made him lose control - more than anything, he didn't want to be paralyzed like the other attempts.

"Remember what the Internet says, demonstrate who the dominant one is. Do everything possible to demonstrate your superiority." He had investigated days before how to be a good lover in bed, but nothing he found would completely satisfy him. "Don't freeze, just be the man, you have to satisfy her."

He did not want to disappoint Ruri. What he wanted most was to give her the perfect night and to be with her.

Neither of them were ready for the coming night. How would they make it?

Ruri left the room, making Yuto nervous and causing him to almost drop the perfume bottle he was holding.

"Something happened?" Ruri asked, worried.

"No, nothing happened," he answered as she returned the object to the shelf it was on. She looked at Ruri again. She was only wearing a bathrobe. The boy hesitated. "Are you ready?" He sounded abrupt, but at the same time, worried that she wasn't up to the task. He felt her tense up.

"I-it's nothing," Ruri stammered with panic, she cringed on the bed and waited for Yuto to come.

"Safe?" He approached the bed, sitting on it to snuggle with Ruri. "You don't seem to be." He stroked Ruri's purple hair to comfort her. She loved being pampered like this. During the war period, whenever she had a bad day, she always resorted to being with Yuto who helped her stabilize.

"I'm just nervous," she explained. "This is so new to me, I know we've tried it several times already but I don't know what happens to me on all those occasions."

"I see." Yuto obviously understood what Ruri felt. "It's hard for me too. When I see you, I just can't stop thinking that I see an angel in person. "

Her cheeks heated up upon hearing those tender words from her lover, hesitated somewhat at him. "Really?" It was corny that he told her she looked like an angel, but, Ruri loved all of that.

"Yes." Now Yuto was the one blushing. Ruri got up in front of him, seeing how she suddenly approached his ear, Yuto asked in panic. "Ruri, what are you doing?"

She whispered in his ear in a calm tone, hugged him by the neck that left him breathless and redder than ever. " When I look at you, I feel something too. My heart begins to beat, so when you are there, the only thing I start is to escape because I am afraid of failing you. "

Yuto swallowed hard, remained silent and continued to listen to her. He tried to maintain his own mental composure that still remained.

Ruri took him by the hand, they both looked at each other face to face, even though both of them were as red as a tomato. Perhaps the beautiful smile of her angel was what kept Yuto in trace or for her, just feeling the heat produced by the brush of his hands and the certain expression he had on his face was enough to make her stay hours watching him.

The long minute they stayed on that trace was broken when Ruri finally spoke.

"Hey, Yuto."

"Yes."

"Do you want to do it?"

Yuto held her beautiful face, began to play with her hair making Ruri laugh until she was so distracted that she did not notice the kiss that Yuto implanted on her lips. She returned it to him, until they begin to battle each one with their tongues, time was not a problem, they had the whole night to enjoy each other.

Between each other's passionate kisses, Yuto began to put his hand on Ruri's back, so that he began to fall to the bed while she held on to his neck. They stop for a moment to take a breath.

"You are a good kisser." She stressed as she massaged her blushing face. "You are so beautiful, why are you so elegant? "

"Please Ruri, I'm supposed to be the one to satisfy you, how can I be the man to protect you if I can't do something so simple?" Yuto said, his whole face was red, so Ruri didn't take it seriously and just started laughing. "Ughh."

"Just be the man I want, there is no need to protect me. I only ask for your love. "

"I love how cheesy you are, angel."

"I love that nickname and your face." Ruri mentioned. "It seems serious, but it doesn't stop showing the sweetness that is in you. "

Yuto shrugged on Ruri's neck, he didn't want her to notice how embarrassed he was right now. She laughed. "What is it? You were supposed to be the man to protect me-OH!" Suddenly she felt a tickle in her neck, it was from Yuto who started to kiss her. "That is so sudden."

Yuto stopped when he heard that, concerned about her. " You don't like it? I don't want you to be uncomfortable. "

"No." Ruri hurriedly said so that he didn't misunderstand the situation. "It feels good, too. Please don't stop. "

Ruri started to take off her bathrobe, revealing her naked body to the person she loved. Open-mouthed and speechless in front of what he saw, Yuto just muttered inconsistencies.

"Heh." The only thing that came out of her mouth was an awkward chuckle, she was also embarrassed to show her naked body in front of Yuto.

They lived together but it was a rare occasion in which one saw the other naked, sometimes accidents happened that forced the other but quickly some covered their eyes not to see. Yuto himself had never noticed the scars that Ruri's body had received after the war, he brushes his hands on the wounds with extreme care so that she did not feel pain.

"You still worry about that, dummy?" Ruri asked mockingly. "When I see these wounds I honestly don't care about the pain, because each one reminds me of each person I had to save."

Yuto smiled at her, kissed her on the forehead that made Ruri as red as a tomato, and said to her: "I'm proud of you."

"Please, let's just go back to what we do. This is already too embarrassing."

He fulfilled the girl's wish, laid her on the bed and instantly returned to the kisses on the necks that made her moan intensely. He began to move much lower, where he began to use his hands to touch her breasts.

"They feel like marshmallows, don't they?" Ruri asked seriously. " I sometimes touch them just to feel that feeling. "

Yuto ignored that comment just not to think about how tender she heard herself and the implications that entailed. He continued to not only touch her breasts but began to lick her left nipple, her moans began to become more acute with the movements that were made.

The rubbing of bodies made her begin to feel more horny, the region under her body began to feel hotter, she bit her lips to contain the moans that came out of her mouth.

"Yuto!" She cried out his name, desperately, feeling discomfort because of the clothes that imprisoned Yuto. She spoke in a whining tone. "Take them off please."

"Hey?" The last thing Yuto said before Ruri started to take off his shirt.

Without noticing what her actions cause, Ruri's eyes widened with the surprise of seeing her lover without a shirt. "Excuse me—oh…" Her voice trailed off. She didn't take her eyes off her body, she admired how developed Yuto's muscles were. She babbled senselessly. "Woah... you're as solid as a rock." She covered her mouth to save herself the embarrassment.

Yuto shrugged back, flustered, and at the same time honored by the praise.

Ruri approached her interested in looking at her body and put Yuto to bed. The desire to escape was gone and now he had an inexplicable curiosity to learn more about him, she touched his chest as she kissed him to let him submerge in moans that drove him crazy.

She started to lick his nipples as well while sitting on Yuto's crotch, he responded by grabbing her butt with his hands and massaged it until Ruri noticed. They looked at each other and then entered a battle of tongues, their bodies were more united than before, so between the intense movements that both did, the heat of their bodies generated more sweat but right now it was not a problem for both of them because of how they were being consumed with pleasure.

She realized that something was hitting her crotch, it was the virility of Yuto who was imprisoned by the pants he was wearing.

Ruri smiled when she noticed and spoke softly to Yuto. She gestured down. "We have a problem down there. "

Yuto, likewise, felt how a liquid dripped down Ruri's core and on the tent on his pants. "We are putting off."

"Yes, we should start."

Both tried to use protection first before starting. Even though you loved someone, you did not want to take any risk with those things. Yuto had the condom in his hands but Ruri stopped him before putting it on.

"I can do the honors." She said enthusiastically. "Please, I want to try."

He accepted her strange request and gave her the condom, she proceeded to put it on in amazement. She grasped his manhood with extreme care, inserted the condom, when she finished, she kissed the tip, to Yuto's surprise. She got on top of Yuto, he thrusted his manhood into her.

"Ah!" Ruri moaned loudly before falling on Yuto's chest. He asked her what was wrong.

"It hurt." She explained to him.

"Don't worry, the pain will go away soon." Yuto made sure that she was safe and calm in her first time. He hugged her to the waist, caressed her head until he stopped to kiss her forehead to say to his lover: " Everything will be fine."

Ruri moved her waist to adjust to the position she was in and got used to the sensation until the pain subsided. "Yuto!" She moaned his name, grabbed his waist so her hands didn't skip. "Let's do it together please!"

The girl was already used to her new experience as indicated by her face of pleasure and indiscriminately, the boy shared the same feeling of pleasure. Yuto moved his hands in different places on Ruri's body, his left hand was massaging her butt, while holding the waist so that she did not fall.

Both contemplated each other. They observed each other's faces, emitting pleasure while moaning at an uncontrollable rate until they decide to change positions. Yuto got on top of her, Ruri responded by wrapping her legs around her beloved's waist and they attacked each other's lips again with more hunger.

Yuto did not stop thrusting his cock in and out of Ruri's hole. The intensity of how he did it caused her to dig her nails on the young man's back but he didn't realize, he continued to keep up with the right rhythm until they decided to change their position again, this time both of them were up while continuing with the kisses without skipping a beat.

The struggle ended up being stronger than both of them expected but in the eternity that they had been doing it finally came to an end, both intensely climaxed at the same time.

Their tired whimpers and the lack of air was the reason why they stopped kissing, the first to fall into bed was Ruri of simple exhaustion while Yuto made sure to take out the used condom to throw it away a second later.

Ruri took him by the arm to guide him to bed with her when she saw that his exhaustion left him confused. He ended up falling with his eyes almost sealed and Ruri could not leave them open for a moment either. It was only willpower that kept both of them observant, looking for the power in themselves to kiss one last time but when they realized that they didn't have any, they ddecidd to hold hands instead and let themselves be consumed by fatigue but with the satisfaction about their perfect night.


End file.
